


New beginings

by Gwendolyn_Chambers



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Betrayal, Doggy Style, F/M, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolyn_Chambers/pseuds/Gwendolyn_Chambers
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's been fun writing and I keep adding to it. I hope you guys like it.





	1. Moving on

BEEP BEEP BEEP . That damn alarm already. It feels like I just fell asleep. Between school, working a few nights a week, bartending at my brothers bar and the recent move, I'm beat. Not to mention emotionally exhausted. Just two months ago, I thought my whole future was set in stone. A handsome fiance who I adored, amazing friends and family and I was totally killing it in all my classes. At twenty-two years old my life was near perfect. But things never stay the same and I learned the hard way you really can't trust anyone. So here I am trying to force a smile and act like everything is ok. Meanwhile I feel like I'm dying inside.

It wasn't that I didn't like my new roomates, its just that they have known each other for a long time and no matter how many times they ask me to grab a bite to eat or a drink I still felt like an outsider. The only place I wanted to be was at our old home with my old fiance where I felt comfortable and loved. That is until he fucked up and had sex with my best friend. The two people I loved the most betrayed me in the worst possible way imaginable to man. Or at least as far as I was concerned. Of course, they said they were sorry and it only happened once but that wasnt enough, the damage was done. We could never go back from that. So, I found an ad in a local penny saver for a room for rent. I didn't like the idea of sharing a bathroom with other people but it's all I could afford. Ive been here for about three weeks and the guys are all nice and even helped me move some of my heavy furniture in. There's Josh, quiet and thoughtful, a gentleman. Brendon who is loud and very energetic but fucking hot as hell. And Tyler who I haven't quite figured out yet. 

On my way home from school, I thought it would be a nice gesture to pick up pizza for the guys. Kind of a peace offering of sorts. I knew I hadnt been very friendly and i genuinely could tell they were trying to be nice to me. When I got home no one was there yet so I went about straightening up my room, putting away laundry, etc. I heard the front door open and in came Josh and Tyler, sweaty and red faced, apparently coming in from a run. "I brought home pizza for everyone. I hope you're hungry. " "Starving" said Tyler as he grabbed a slice, folded it long ways and shoved it in his mouth. "That was nice of you" Josh said still breathing hard from the run. I got out three glasses and filled them with ice and homemade sweet tea. We all sat at our small dining room table and talked about our day. On their second or third slice ,Brendon came traipsing into the kitchen and found us having a laugh. He joined us at the table and I started to feel a little more at ease with my new "family".


	2. Getting comfortable

The next few weeks were great. I started to feel more comfortable in my new surroundings and Josh even helped me paint my bedroom a soothing shade of light blue. School was going well and work was fun as always. Working for my brother was a godsend because I only worked three nights a week and had the weekends off. Since our moms Cancer scare three years ago, we had really gotten closer as a family. Dallon and I were always close growing up but lately we were best buds. I even stayed with him and his girlfriend between the time I moved out of my old house and found my new place. 

Thursday night I was at work behind the bar when I noticed Josh, Tyler and Brendon come in along with their friends Zack, Dan and Kenny. Together these boys are so much fun, being the life of the party. The energy of the bar lifted as soon as they walked in. They were all attractive but Brendon just had an aura about him that I'm sure everyone could see. After I served them their drinks, Brendon asked me to come dance with him. I couldn't at the time because we were slammed. I watched him dance with other girls but he hardly broke eye contact with me. The way he moved was exquisite. Grinding his hips and having so much fun. It was a thrill to watch. Would be dance with me like that? I'm his roomate. Was that appropriate? God, I hoped he would. 

"May I" I jokingly asked after he finished dancing with a very drunk ,very handsy girl with way too much makeup and a bad attitude. " Been waiting all night" he said as he mouthed "thank you" to his dance partner. Just so happens the next song was" Colorblind" by Counting Crows. He held me close and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and at home in his arms. The next few songs were more upbeat so we danced and laughed and had a blast together as if no one else was even there. 

I had to finish closing and Bren waited on me until I was finished because I was the last one there. When I went into the storage room to put away the broom, I heard someone behind me. It was Brendon and he had a look in his eye I'd never seen before. It was pure attraction and longing. He walked up to me his nose almost touching mine. He stopped waiting for me to make the next move. I slowly hovered my mouth over his, teasing him. Both of us breathing hard. I opened my mouth and let my tongue barely graze his bottom lip feeling the electricity fill my body. He suddenly grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate, sloppy, glorious kiss. My hand went to his hair stroking and pulling through his sweaty yet soft locks. He pushed harder against me and I could feel that his dick was so hard. I lifted my leg around his waist and his hand held me up against him. Closer yet not close enough. I was in heaven, moaning into his mouth, feeling how turned on he was getting, knowing it was me that was making him that way. I pushed him away to unbuckle his belt and suddenly I heard someone call my name. "Fuck, it's Dallon" I heard him coming through the kitchen and making his way to the back where we were. Brendon buckeld his belt back and smoothed out his hair the best he could. "Yea, I'm here" I yelled to him. " I thought you were gone already?"."I forgot my paperwork for the night and had to come back." He said as I met him in the hall. "I'm just finishing up, just about to head home. "OK. Just make sure you lock up and be safe driving home. You and however's back there with you."he said with a smirk. I could feel my cheeks brighten red. Luckily he turned and left after that. " Coast's clear but we gotta go" I told a nervous looking B. "OK, let's go home."


	3. No turning back

The whole car ride back I kept thinking " should I do this?" Everything in my body said yes but my head was saying maybe it wasn't a great idea. I deserve to have fun though. I've been through enough shit and this is just what I need. 

I pulled into our driveway just behind Brendon. We wasted no time getting inside. Luckily everyone else was either not home or already in bed. As soon as I shut the front door Brendon was kissing me, deeply, passionately. As we made the way through the living room, we left a trail of clothes behind us. Once we made it to his room he stopped for a moment to look at me. All that was left was my black lacy boycut panties, my hair was a mess and I was slightly blushing from the excitement. He looked marvelous in his boxer briefs that were clearly rather constricting at the moment. "Fuck, you're beautiful. You sure you want to do this?" He said as he licked his lips. " More than anything" I replied. He kissed me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me over to his bed , lying me down gently. The sight of him standing over me was breathtaking. His eyes were filled with lust and want, his hair was falling slightly into his face and his body good Lord. That body was making me dizzy with desire. He lightly brushed his fingers from the side my cheek, down my neck, over my breast and nipples and down my sides which tickled and made my arch my back up off the bed. He took that opportunity to pull my panties down and off, throwing them onto the floor. He looked up at me with a devilish grin and then his face disappeared between my thighs, savagely almost animalist licking and drinking my juices. It didn't take long before I came , my body shaking and tensing up. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore he slid two fingers inside me and starting working my g-spot while still licking and nibbling at my clit. "Oh God, Bren, oh fuuccckkk" . I felt my release and for the second time ever I squirted on his face. "Oh shit, fuck, I'm gonna come" he said as he quickly flipped me over and pulled my hips up to meet his dick. He slowly pushed his cock inside, both of us moaning at the sensation. "You feel so fucking good, so wet" He picked up the pace and was pounding into me while pulling my hair back roughly. The sensation of his hand in my hair pulling was enough to make me cum again which set off his release. He grunted and fell onto my back hot and sweaty. His arms wrapped around my waist and chest and I collapsed onto the bed with him holding onto me. We layed like that for a few minutes catching our breath before he rolled off me and kissed my shoulder. I turned to face him and we both smiled at each other . " I need to shower, I have class early tomorrow. " I said as I started to get up, he grabbed my arm and gave me a deep passionate kiss."You need your rest, too. You just put in some work. Next time, I will take care of you." " So you want a next time?" I shrug my shoulders and say "maybe" with a grin. "good" "great". 

After my shower I picked up all of our clothes and put them in the hamper. Just as I layed down to sleep in my own bed my phone chirped. It was a text from Brendon, "still friends?" Of course I replied. I slept better that night than I had in months.


	4. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me that my female character doesn't have a name. So, let's say it's, Lillith, Lili for short.

The next morning ( or should I say 3 hours later) I woke up, threw on some clothes and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. There, sitting at the bar , were Brendon and Josh eating Lucky Charms and scrolling through their timelines on their phone. Josh perked up when he noticed me and we exchanged "Good mornings". As I poured my coffee he asked with a smirk "You look tired, did you sleep well last night?" I glanced at Brendon who was smiling from ear to ear. I gave him a confused look and he explained. "So apparently, Josh here was in the bathroom when we came in last night and may have heard you moaning, clearly having the time of your life."Brendon said with an exaggerated tone. Oh shit. I'm sure I turned ten shades of red. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. That's so embarrassing. " "Don't worry about it, I thought it was fucking hot as hell." Josh said with a smirk and a wink. 

The next few days went by fast with life and all. I had worked a couple extra days when another bartender was sick and was trying to keep my grades up at school by doing an extra credit assignment that was very time consuming. So, Saturday night when the guys were getting ready to go out, I was super excited to have a night of peace and quiet. I had popcorn, twizzlers and Reese cups layed out on the coffee table waiting to start a movie when they left. Zack and a friend of his, whom I'd never met before, came to our house to ride with Brendon and Josh. Tyler had a date so I didnt expect him home until late. Brendon asked me one last time if I was sure I didn't want to go before shutting the door behind him. 

I must have fallen asleep because around 2am I was awoken when Brendon and Josh came home stumbling through the living room. I sat up, still groggy and listened to them talk about their night and the girl Zack was most likely coming home with. Apparently she was very clingy and a joke to them but if she was willing to put out, he wasn't gonna turn her down. Josh layed his head in my lap and my fingers twisted and ran through his hair. We both must have fallen asleep because we both jumped when the door to Joshs' room shut loudly a couple hours later. 

At first I didn't believe my eyes. It couldn't be. Coming out of Joshs' room with Zack ,was my ex- best friend. The fiance- fucking whore.


	5. Old scars

For a split second, when we made eye contact, she looked at me the way you look at someone you recognize but can't place. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, I suppose the ghost of our past friendship. It seemed that she couldn't get out of the house fast enough. Zack followed her outside completely oblivious to the panic that must have been going through her mind. 

"Holy Shit, Josh, that's Jess. My ex friend who fucked Jason." Josh looked surprised. "Wait, that's THE Jess? The homewrecker?" "Yes, I see she's still up to being a whore. That's not suprising." Just then Zack came through the door, "hey Lili, I don't know how this annoying chick knows you, but she wants to talk to you." "Fuck her, she better hope I don't knock her ass out." Josh explains to Zack who she was while I went to grab a sweater. "I'm sorry Lili, I had no idea. This crazy bitch been on my jock all night." I wave him off as I step outside. 

Jess is sitting on a bench on our front patio with her head in her hands. She looks up when she heard the front door shut, obviously crying. Good, I think she should feel sad. "What?" I ask as I sit down in one of the chairs. "I miss you" she sobs. "I haven't seen you in so long and I miss you." "You know why we haven't seen each other, Jess. And I'm perfectly fine never seeing you again. You betrayed me when I trusted you. You threw 15 years of friendship away for what? A man? A man that I fucking loved with every fiber of my being. He was my happy place, my soft place to fall and it's all gone now. Oh, he's at fault too. He was too damn weak to turn down a piece of ass. But that's all you were to him, a piece of ass. You two deserve each other." She looked shocked at the ease of which it all flowed out of me. I needed to get it all out. "Please, Lili, I never meant to hurt you." "But you did, I guess the ones closest to you are the ones who can hurt you the most. I'm done. And by the way, you aren't going to find happiness in a one night stand." 

When I stepped back inside both Josh and Zack tried to play off the fact that they were both listening at the door. I actually felt relieved. I had wanted to unleash on her for a while and it felt good. My voice was not trembling at all and I didn't even shed a tear. I was proud of myself. I smiled as I leaned back against the door. Lili-1, past me-0. "She wasn't even that good" Zack said as I passed by him. "Go take a fucking shower" I told him with a laugh, Josh laughing also, his smile disappearing as I said "and Josh , you're gonna want to burn those sheets." "Goddamnit Zack."


	6. Fiesta and Siesta

The next day, Sunday, was typically our chill day, with someone cooking dinner for the whole house. I volunteered to make a Mexican feast. So, that morning Brendon and I went to the grocery store to pick up some items. We talked on the ride there about the weather, work and what we needed to cook. But I could tell something else was going on in his mind. On the ride back, he brought up THAT night. " I'm really happy that us hooking up didn't change our friendship. I genuinely like you and wouldn't want to damage that in any way. But, it was fun, huh?" I replied "Yes, it was amazing. I'm in no way looking for a relationship but I love you as a friend and who says friends can't hook up every once in a while especially with your fine ass." "It is cute, huh." B said with a grin. "And I hope you remember how you said you would take care of me next time." "I do remember something like that, and I do like to please." We made small talk the rest of the ride We pulled back up to the house and unloaded groceries. 

Later that night, I cooked a feast of grilled chicken, steak and shrimp for fajitas with all the fixings, Mexican rice and beans and even homemade guacamole and chips. And of course plenty of margaritas. We all sat at our dining room table and at the bar stools together. Myself, B, Josh, Ty and the girl he was dating, Zack, Dan and Kenny. Everyone was having a good time, laughing and enjoying ourselves and the food. 

After we ate, everyone pitched in to help clean up the kitchen, which took no time. After many drinks and laughs later, everyone started to disperse leaving just myself, Brendon and Josh. B looked at me the way that just makes me melt. You know, kinda shyly giving a half smile and biting his bottom lip. I went over to him and straddled his lap and threw my arms around his neck. Lightly nipping at his neck and barely grazing his lips with my tongue. Josh seemed uncomfortable, at first I thought from our pda, but then I noticed the bulge in his shorts. He noticed me looking and blushed slightly and said "I can't help it you guys are fucking hot." I got up and pulled B up by his arms " I owe Brendon something, you want to come watch?" I asked jokingly. "Yeah, if ya don't mind." Kinda surprised by his answer I looked at Bren who shrugged his shoulders and gave a devilish smile. 

Once in my bedroom, Josh took a seat in a chair in the corner, taking off his shorts now just in boxers. I pushed B down on the bed on his back and pulled off his pants and boxers in one swoop. He pulled his shirt over his head and playfully tossed it at Josh. I gave him a messy kiss and quickly made my down his body to his cock. He was super hard and aching for me to make a move so I gripped the base and started slowly stroking him. I put my mouth over the tip and let spit run down his length. Then I licked from the base up to the tip before taking as much of him as I could in my mouth, my hand making up the difference. He was moaning blissfully and trying to push up into my mouth more. I glanced at Josh and he was stroking himself now. He was much bigger than I had assumed. He had a glazed over look in his eyes and the way his arm muscles were moving was really a sight to see. After a few more minutes, I climbed back up to B and whispered a secret in his ear. He gave me an approving nod and I shifted down to his center. His dick at my entrance, I slowly lowered myself ,allowing him to fill me up. After a few bounces , I turned and waved Josh over to us . He climbed on the bed hoovering behind me. Putting his hands over my shoulders and cupping my breasts. I turned my head to kiss him passionately. The sensation sent my nerve endings on overdrive pushing me over the edge. I rode out my orgasm on Brendons dick moaning and cumming on him. I was still shaky and in pure bliss when B told me to turn over. Josh lay at the head of the bed legs open and I began to suck his dick as Bren pounded me from behind. His hands roughly grabbing my hips and ass and then spanking me which caused me to moan loudly, the vibrations sending Josh over the edge. Cum filling my mouth and some spilling out onto my chin. I swallowed what I could and licked up the rest. Bren pounded into me one last time and then he too came loudly spewing profanities from his pretty lips. A few more strokes and he pulled out of me slapping my ass one last time. We all three lay there for a moment before realizing we needed showers. Josh went first. Then B and I, I washed his body gently, pampering him, admiring this work of art, while he tiredly watched my every move. 

After we showered and dried off, we went to my room where I was surprised to find Josh lying in my bed. I lay down beside him on my side my leg pulled up over his stomach as B lay behind me spooning me. I kissed my boys and we all slept there together. Brendons handprint still visible on my backside.


End file.
